A Whole Other World
by peaches-cream
Summary: One event can change your life in the most drastic way. For better or worse there's no going back.
1. Prologue

**A Whole Other World**

**Prologue**

The wind lashed at me like a whip, the cold biting into my skin, the shirt I wore did nothing to warm me, yet despite of the icy cold I had never felt more at home. I shut my eyes taking a deep breath. I opened my eyes, tiny ice crystals had formed on my eyelashes and my skin was turning blue. The grey clouds in the sky were rolling and there were flashes of lightning. I looked towards the edge of the cliff a few metres away from me, I could hear the raging waves crashing into the cliff face with unimaginable force. Without my permission my feet began to move forward, I started going faster and faster, I felt like I was flying the wind whipped back my hair and I didn't feel cold any more, the hard frosted ground slipped away the cliff edge was coming closer and closer and suddenly I was flying high in the air, my troubles far behind me, I spiralled down into the dark choppy waters, the waves seemed to reach up keen to pull me into their cold inescapable grasp, they swallowed me whole, there was no escape. I was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the prologue. <strong>

**Tell me what you particularly liked, tell me what you particularly hated. **

**Chapter 1 will be up tomorrow or depending on where in the world you live, it could be up today or maybe yesterday but i assure i will upload the first chapter in around 18 hours-ish :/...**

**Love Porshiiia**


	2. Chapter 1

**A Whole Other World**

**Chapter 1**

I ran faster and faster through the forest, I was lost and I was so scared. Every sound seemed to be amplified, I was so cold and it was so dark, I could barely see, I kept tripping and pulling myself up and running even faster , there were shapes reaching for me in the darkness, the branches were claws slashing at my face and arms and legs. I could barely hear over the loud beating of my heart. The moon that had been so bright before was now obscured by the tall trees. I don't know how long I'd been running but I was growing tired, my legs started to ache, I was in the middle of a forest it was so dark I felt like I was blind. I didn't stop though, the feeling that I needed to carry on to persevere, but this time it wasn't because I thought I was being followed it was more as if I was being pulled to a forward. I trudged on my breathing growing more and more laboured, I was so thirsty I felt like I was going to collapseand then with a suddenness that stumbled me I stepped out into bright moonlight. It took my eyes a while to get used to the brightness, I blinked a few times trying to make my eyes adjust, then as though a switch had been thrown in my head everything was suddenly bright and auto-focused.

I was standing on a cliff, I was certain of that, it was surrounded by an arc of trees and I could hear the gentle lapping of the ocean on the cliff side, it was a calm night today. After the harsh forest floor the lush green grass felt like a soothing balm on my sore feet. Everything was bathed in the glow of the moonlight, I walked slowly forwards, I was sure I wouldn't be found here, it didnt look like anybody had been here, a small voice in the back of my mind warned me from going forward fearing the danger of the unknown place but it was quickly silenced by the awe I felt at discovering this small paradise.

I walked to I the edge of the cliff and looked down into the waters below my head began to swim. I backed away quickly my heart beating fast like a drum, for a second I had imagined myself tumbling down to my death in those dark waters. I breathed deeply taking in the salty air and then I moved, more slowly, back towards the cliff edge, I didn't look down as I sat with my legs dangling over the edge. I sat still for a long time contemplating, steeling myself and then I looked. The water seemed miles away, I felt my head start to swim at the thought of being so high up, my mind started bringing images of my body being found broken on the beach after I had fallen and drowned in those waters. I clenched my hands into fists and willed my heart to slow down and slowly my vision cleared my fear abated. I took in the magnificent sight before me. The moon and the millions of stars above me cast shimmering light upon the water that seemed to stretch on forever into the horizon.

I gazed at the sea mesmerized, astounded that such a beautiful place could exist where the stars adorned the sky by their millions, the air was clean and fresh, such a beautiful place that was not marred by the human hand but left unknown hidden away by the forest, one of the many miracles of Forks I guess.

I sat there, my troubles left behind in the forest, I felt so at peace, I couldn't remember why I had run here, what I had been running from, where I came from or even who I was, all I that mattered was the sea lapping against the cliff face reaching to me, calling me inviting me into its depths, the moon joined and they created a perfect harmony an irresistible melody, I felt myself sway closer and closer to the edge, the closer I got the sweeter the melody, I wanted more, the small voice in the back of my head awoke again trying to pull me back but I was too far gone like I drug I wanted more and more of that melody...so beautiful.

Suddenly I was falling fast through the air, the spell broke and the waves below were suddenly larger and they reached higher as though eager to pull me into their depths, I opened my mouth but the wind snatched my scream away, I whispered a silent prayer into the night, I could hardly believe this was the end, my life had been so short, I had barely lived. They say when you are about to die your life flashes before eyes, I can tell you right now that they are right but as I watched my life flash in front of my eyes I found I couldn't see anything worth holding onto, anything worthwhile. I closed and prepared for death.

I felt my body hit the water but I felt no pain, I didn't open my eyes for a while then I wondered why I wasn't dying, I was sure this wasn't what death was supposed to be like, as soon as I thought that I was suddenly fully aware that I couldn't breathe, my lungs began to burn, I opened my mouth automatically and immediately choked on the salt water that rushed down my throat, if I hadn't been dead before I definitely was now, I writhed and thrashed trying to get my head above water so I could breathe in air but I couldn't tell which way was up or down, I opened my eyes and closed them again as the salt water stung them, my lungs felt like they were on fire, I was dying, just as I resigned myself for the second time to death my head was out of water, I coughed and retched trying to get all the salt water out of my system, I gulped down all the fresh clean air I could down my scratchy throat and each lungful of air felt like a gift from the heavens.

I took in my surroundings and my breath almost stopped again, I was in a pool in a large sea cave, there was a rough stone ledge dividing the pool from the sea, I must have been buffeted under it by the sea. The fact that I had cheated death for a third time that night did not seem to have caught up with me. I swam to the ledge and stared into the night sky, I felt so calm and content, calmer than I had ever been in my whole life. It was odd that I felt it now when I was stuck in a cave in the middle of nowhere with no way back to solid ground and even if by some miracle I got back to the top of the cliff I had no idea how to get home, I wasn't even sure where home was any more.

"What do I do?" I murmured to the sky. The stars just blinked and the moon glowed, a large silvery orb in the sky casting it's luminescent glow into the pool. I happened so slowly that I almost didn't catch it but the moonlight in the water moved. It took me a while to comprehend what I was seeing, then it moved again. I backed away slowly from the glowing patch of moon in the pool...and it followed me.

"Calm Bella, calm Bella." I chanted. This was not happening, there was no way this was happening. I was almost in the middle of the pool when I realised how deep the pool actually was, I hadn't thought about it much when I was holding on to the ledge but now that I had let go the depth seemed endless, I suddenly felt trapped, I felt as though if I move I would drown but wasn't I meant to drown now that I was as still as a pillar. My brain stopped functioning nothing made sense any more but the moonlight glided ever closer over the suddenly still and glassy surface of water, I was imprisoned the water seemed to hold me in its ice-cold grip.

The moonlight touched my body and tremors began to rock through my body the water around me began to churn, it turned it a whirlpool around me but still I could not move. I had never been more terrified in my whole life, I was most definitely going to die now. I was suddenly swallowed into the water and salt water filled my mouth and nose, I couldn't close my eyes and I didn't have the strength to panic, I was caught in a technicolour dream world, tropical ocean blue water surrounded me, the water seemed to go on forever, to endless depths, spots of colour glowed all around me, my lungs were filled with salt water, I shut my eyes and waited for death, next thing I knew I was breathing in the fresh cold evening sea breeze. I had no strength, I was so worn from all my near death experiences, I floated on my back and glared at the stars, I couldn't even bring myself to wonder, to question what had just happened to me, the water was rippling silently again like none of it had ever happened.

I willed myself to swim to the edge of the pool and clambered out clumsily. I collapsed on the cold rocky floor and scrambled as far from the water as possible. I stared at it as it rippled gentle in the breeze. I suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to get away from this place, I could feel something outside the norm, something strange that was just out of tangible reach. I scrambled quickly to my feet and ran my fingers over the dark rough stone looking for a way out, I refused to go back through that devil pool.

I found a partly enclosed crevice, I slid through and I was in a large dirt passageway, I followed it not knowing where it led but knowing it led me away from that pool. The path became steeper and steeper until I had to crawl and hold on tightly to the rocks that were sticking out of the ground to prevent myself from falling.

The path seemed endless, I was beginning to think it was a lost cause and I was about to turn back when I saw the a brightness up ahead, I crawled up faster and breathed a sigh of relief as I smelt clean air. I pulled my self out of the hole and collapsed on the ground, I was so tired I wanted nothing more than to curl up on the cold grass and close my eyes but I forced myself to get up, I was back in the forest, the doom was deep and impenetrable but I could make out two narrow sand paths, one that led deeper into the forest and another that seemed to head in the direction where the trees seemed to lessen. I quickly made a choice and followed the path leading to the fewer trees, I was hoping it led back home but my hopes were brutally crushed when I pushed back some ferns to reveal the cliff. I backed away quickly letting the forest envelop me, the last place I wanted to be was anywhere near that cliff, I followed the path back to where I had started. I stared at the path that delved deeper into the forest and I was sorely tempted to stay here and wait for the light of morning, but the thought of staying made me shiver with fear. I steeled myself and set off down the dark narrow path. Before the forest enveloped me I looked back and I could just barely make out the shape of a large hole in the ground.

I vowed that I would never come back to this place even if my life depended on it. I turned and I was swallowed by the darkness, and I felt a strange certainty in my heart that I was on my way home.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of chapter 1?<strong>

**I'm going to make Friday my update day so... yeah **

**Review!**

**Love Porshiiia**


End file.
